Ron's first kiss with Hermione
by little-ladyee
Summary: Read it for yourself! It's very sweet. Read how they start their relationship and how Ron admits he likes Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

_Where's Hermione?_ Ron wondered.  
  
The Gryffindor common room had been broken into, and they had just brought all the year 1 gryffindors into the Great Hall, which had once again been transformed into a huge bedroom for all of them to sleep in. Harry had fallen asleep right away, Ron didn't blame him. He must be tired out from the events that took place, and his scar had been hurting all day. But the Gryffindor prefects were supposed to be on duty. It wasn't like Hermione to shirk her duties, thought Ron. He made sure that the other prefects were patrolling around the Great Hall, then walked out purposefully in search of her.  
  
Ron stepped out into the open square, blinking as a chill of cold wind hit him in his face. He grew a little worried now, where could Hermione be? He ventured forward, wrapping his robe tighter around him as he squinted in the dark. There! his heart lifted as he saw the dark figure of Hermione leaning against the tree where they always studied. He hurried towards her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered as he reached her side.  
  
She turned slightly, acknowledging his presence, but not saying anything. Ron stared at her side profile, her soft brown curls framing the side of her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She finally turned to face him, and he was shocked to see a hint of tears glistening in her beautiful almond shaped eyes. "oh Ron," she said softly, "I'm just so worried. There are rumours about Voldermort everywhere, we're sixth years now and we're supposed to be shouldering the responsibility and taking care of the young ones but I somehow don't feel confident at all. And Harry--his scar's been hurting and he's falling ill..." her voice faded off softly as a teardrop trickled down the side of her cheek. Ron's heart squeezed to see her crying, but somehow his arms stood limply on his sides, though something in his stomach fluttered as he realized how close he was standing to Hermione.  
  
Do something! A voice in his head cried desperately as he watched a little nervously at Hermione crying. Her tears were flowing freely now. "Hermione-- " he started, reaching out to pat her back. She gave a choked sob, and stepped up into his arms. Ron's body temperature suddenly shot up a hundred degrees as Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his shoulder.  
  
What am I supposed to do? A million things were racing across Ron's mind, and his legs felt like jelly. He was barely aware of his heart pumping and his face heating up, as he patted her back a little awkwardly. She was still sobbing into his robes, and Ron relaxed a little, smoothing her soft hair and holding the small of her back.  
  
She finally drew back, tears clinging onto her eyelids as she looked up at him a little shyly. "Thanks, Ron." She said, reaching out to hold his hand. Ron stood still, something was stuck in his throat as he stared at her beautiful face, still wet with tears. Instinctively, he reached out and touched her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. He tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear, and a soft blush spread through Hermione's face.  
  
She took a step closer, and Ron's heart started racing again. This time, her eyes were fixed on his, her beautiful soft brown eyes. Why hadn't he noticed how gorgeous they were before? He absently thought to himself as he watched them flicker shut. He watched, as if detached from himself, as her lips drew nearer to his. He lowered his head, his pulse racing like a bullet train--time seemed to stand still....  
  
Finally, his lips touched hers. He pressed against her lips gingerly, feeling its softness and wetness. He could hear her breathing, feel her breathing as her lips returned the force. Something was buzzing through his head, as they stood still for a moment, hand in hand, their lips meeting. Something stirred in his nether regions, as Hermione finally pulled back. She glanced up at Ron from beneath her lashes, looking a little self- conscious. Ron stared at her, trying to digest what they just did. Her close proximity to him made him unable to think properly.  
  
"Err,Hermione," he uttered, a deep red spreading across his face as he realized what he just did.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she breathed, a small smile touching her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"Err, I gotta go," he said quickly, pulling his hand away from hers. He barely saw her face fall, as he turned away and sprinted back into the castle, feeling utterly mortified and displaced. 


	2. straight after

_I can?t believe I just did that_, Ron thought to himself as he lay in his sleeping bag.  
  
_I can?t believe I just kissed Hermione_.  
  
He repeated that to himself another three times, trying to let it sink in. _I just kissed Hermione Granger, my best friend of 5 years. What was I thinking?_  
  
_Wait_, a voice in his mind said.  
  
_Don?t you feel happy after kissing her?_  
  
No, Ron argued defensively, but something in his heart leapt when the words Hermione and kiss came together. He turned to lie on his back, feeling utterly defeated. He turned to look at Harry, who was sleeping soundly. _Harry?s kissed Cho before!_ Ron remembered, feeling a little better. _He?s been through it!_ A wave of relief rushed through Ron as he realized he could always talk to Harry. He had half a mind to wake Harry up now, but as he looked at Harry?s tired face he realized this could always wait till tomorrow.  
  
_Or maybe not_, Ron thought despairingly, as he sneaked a look across the Hall, trying to spot where Hermione was sleeping. She had come in quite a while after he arrived, and refused to look at where Harry and him were sleeping. They were supposed to be doing duty, but Ron had asked Ginny(who was a prefect too) to take over him that night. He saw a figure with long dark hair turning in her sleeping bag. Was that Hermione? Ron wondered. She must be awake too, like me, he thought. A sudden thought sprang up in his mind. _Does she like me too?_ Ron wondered, a little amazed. His mind was suddenly open to a whole new world, which consisted of many moments with Hermione in close proximity with him. His heart raced at the thought. _If she didn?t, we wouldn?t have kissed, would we?_ He thought back again, for the twentieth time, of how her lips felt on his. It was soft and wet yet... sweet... nice. He wished he could do it again. _How was she feeling?_  
  
Ron gripped his head, suddenly feeling a wave of confusion and a headache building up. He didn?t have to think about all these in the past, he never used to care how Hermione felt, usually it was her looking out for him?  
  
Ron fell into an uneasy sleep, and dreamt of Hermione crying and scolding him for leaving alone below the tree, and of Victor Krum coming to take her away... 


End file.
